


This Feeling's So Alien

by clarke_whelder



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU no one asked for, NO LONGER BEING UPDATED, SO MUCH FLUFF, THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN AS A WYNONNA EARP FIC SORRY, but I wrote it anyway, but i wanted to write about the dimwit squad and all their hogwarts shenanigans, but loads of laferry and whatever kirsch and danny's ship name is, mostly hollstein, the story doesnt really follow harry potter canon, they all love each other to pieces it's great, this is pretty much a hogwarts sitcom featuring the dimwit squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarke_whelder/pseuds/clarke_whelder
Summary: Just the dimwit squad's journey throughout Hogwarts. The first chapter is Laura's first year but the story actually starts in her third year. It's a mostly feel-good story with sort-of angst sometimes but it won't be too bad. Prepare for a lot of cute loving friendships and relationships and just me being trash. This shouldn't really be taken seriously as this is all good fun. This isn't really canon-compliant to the Harry Potter series and some characters from Carmilla, like Will and Mattie, might be a bit out of character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I swear future chapters will be longer. Enjoy!

The first time Carmilla Karnstein really noticed Laura Hollis, she was boarding the Hogwarts Express for her second year. Followed by her two younger brothers, JP and Will, both first years, Carmilla pushed her way through the narrow passageway filled with other students in an attempt to get to the compartment she shared with her older sister, Mattie, the previous year.

The fourth-year had told them to meet her in the last compartment before hurrying off to speak to her friends, leaving Carmilla to handle the two boys by herself.

Grumbling, the young Ravenclaw made her way to the compartment with no issues. That is, until a small figure with long honey brown hair crashes into JP, making him drop the trunk he was clutching in his arms.

The girl began apologising profusely, helping JP gather his belongings. Carmilla immediately recognised her as the small girl in muggle clothes she saw wandering around the school last year who followed the ancient runes teacher, Professor Hollis if Carmilla remembers correctly, around and sat with him at the teacher’s table in the Great Hall. She had always assumed that the girl was a squib or something, but apparently not.

Carmilla couldn’t help but feel slightly intrigued by the small girl. The way she was rambling nervously to JP was quite endearing if Carmilla was being honest. She quickly pushed away those thoughts. Carmilla had already let someone into her life last year, and one friend was more than enough for her. She couldn’t afford getting attached to anyone else.

"I know I’ve already said it like a billion times at this point but I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean to bump into you!” The girl was red in the face at that point, barely stopping for breath during her ramble. She took a deep breath and took a moment to recollect herself. “I’m Laura.” She stuck out her hand. JP stared at it for a moment before taking it to shake.

“I’m JP, and these are my siblings, Will and Carmilla.” The gi- Laura, Carmilla reminded herself, grinned at Carmilla and Will. She gave the girl a small nod of acknowledgement before zoning out. At this point, most students had found a compartment, leaving the four kids by themselves.

“Carm?” JP’s voice brought her back to reality. “You two go ahead and find Mattie. I’m going to go find a compartment with Laura.” Carmilla smirked at that.

“Oh, are you? Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She didn’t wait for a response before stalking over to the last compartment of the train, Will trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER. I'm pretty proud of this tbh. Sorry if any of the dialogue or transitions seem weird or awkward and if Carm is a bit out of character but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. Sorry this took so long I was away for the past week and didn't have wifi BUT HEY IT'S OUT NOW. ENJOY!!

Laura Hollis spends more time noticing Carmilla Karnstein than she’d like to admit. No matter where she goes, Carmilla always manages to catch her eye. Ever since Carmilla’s first day at Hogwarts, Laura couldn’t take her eyes off of her. It doesn’t help that over the course of the past few years, Carmilla has gotten super attractive.

Laura sighed as she plopped down into her seat at the Hufflepuff table and lay her head on the table. Usually, the loud chattering of the Great Hall hyped her up for the day and got her in a good mood, but today it was irritating her.

“Why, good morning to you too, Frosch.”  Lafontaine grinned at Laura. She quickly noticed all her friends were staring at her in confusion and sat up quickly. She also noticed that the Ravenclaw was sitting a lot closer to Perry than they usually do. Laura made a mental note to tease Laf about that when she didn’t feel like ripping all her hair out.

“Sorry, Laf. I don’t know what’s up with me today.” Laura hid her face in her hands and took a deep breath as she tried to recollect herself. Slowly, she looked back up again and found that the others had gone back to talking animatedly. Perry was still giving her a concerned look, silently asking if she was okay. Laura gave her a small smile and a nod of assurance, and reluctantly Perry turned away.

For a while, Laura kept her head down and ate her breakfast silently. Her eyes flicked up every now and then to see what her friends were doing, and she caught sight of a familiar sight. Carmilla was sitting at the very end of the Ravenclaw table with her nose buried in a book Laura didn’t recognize.

Laura and Carmilla weren’t exactly friends, but JP was her best friend, and Carmilla is very close to her siblings. The few times they’ve talked, Carmilla was passive aggressive and sarcastic at best, but Laura could tell there was more to her than that. JP speaks very fondly of her, and Laura trusts his judgement more than pretty much anyone.

Laura must’ve been watching Carmilla for a lot longer than she’d intended, and she prayed to every god out there that no one noticed, because owls were beginning to swoop down to deliver mail. From the way Lafontaine was smirking at her, she figured that she wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was.

Laura couldn’t help but stare as Carmilla searched the hall, slight hope in her eyes. After a few moments, the hope crumbled, and Carmilla’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. Laura watched helplessly as Carmilla slammed her book shut, making a few nearby students jump, and stomped out of the Great Hall.

When Carmilla was out of sight, Laura sighed again and returned to her untouched bowl of cereal and pumpkin juice. She could feel all her friends staring at her again. Days like these were rare, and Laf, Perry and JP knew to leave her be for a while until she was ready to talk. It was always for the same reason anyway.

“Hey guys, I think I’m gonna head to class early. I love my dad but he’s brutal when it comes to punctuality.” Laura half-attempted a joke as she got up. She gave the group a small wave and turned away before they had a chance to respond. A part of her felt bad for her bluntness, but she figured she could apologise later.

* * *

 

Laura slowly made her way to her dad’s ancient runes class, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact. She heard someone running towards her and hoped it wasn’t someone she knew.

“Little nerd hottie! Wait up!” Crap. Laura stopped and turned around. She may have been having a bad day, but she couldn’t ignore her friend. Kirsch approached her with a massive grin stretched across his face. “Hey, Laura!” At seeing her solemn expression, his face dropped. His eyebrows scrunched up with concern, and he cocked his head to the side, almost like a sad puppy. “Are you okay, little nerd hottie? You look kinda sad…”

“Hey, Kirsch. I’m okay, I think I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. I’ll be fine.” Laura forced a small to ease his mind. She had met Kirsch his first year when she was helping Madam Longbottom around the infirmary. Kirsch had somehow managed to fly his broom straight into the ground and knock out three of his teeth. They became fast friends after that, and now, three years later, their friendship was as strong as ever.

“Do you need a hug? Seems like you could really use one.” Kirsch spread his arms and jokingly wiggled his eyebrows at Laura. For the first time all day, Laura cracked a genuine smile and launched herself into his arms. She held onto him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Eventually, she pulled away.

“Thanks, Kirsch. You were right, I really needed that.” The fourth-year grinned at her and punched her shoulder lightly.

“You know I’m always gonna be there for you, little L. Even if you are mere third-year.” He teased, making Laura crack another smile at him. “Well, I gotta head to Muggle Studies. Can’t be late again.”

“Wait, aren’t you a muggle-born? Why are you taking Muggle Studies?”

“It’s funny to watch everyone try to figure out what muggle stuff is. Catch ya later, Laura!”  He smiled at her one last time before taking off down the corridor. Laura couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and she continued to make her way to class once more, this time feeling a little lighter than before.

* * *

 

Laura climbed the stairs of the old astronomy tower, huffing with every stair she climbed. She really needed to get in shape, her friend Danny did always say that she can’t survive off a diet of cookies and pumpkin juice. Laura considered Danny’s offer of joining the Summer Society. They do a bunch of early morning hikes and runs and stuff right? The thought of getting out of bed before dawn sent a shudder through Laura. Yeah, maybe the Summer Society wasn’t for her.

Finally, Laura reached the top of the old astronomy tower. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the last Headmaster was somehow pushed off of the platform, a new, safer tower was built. Laura figured that this place would be abandoned and she could just sit and think for a while.

Clutching her favourite yellow pillow, Laura approached the massive window. She froze when she saw the silhouette of a person sitting with their back against a wall, staring out at the stars. Laura half-contemplated just leaving, not wanting to disturb whoever was up here, when the person’s head whipped around to look at her. 

“Laura?” Carmilla looked startled, eyes wide in confusion.

“Carmilla?” Laura took a small step forward. “Do you mind if I join you? It’s okay if you wanna be alone right now I can totally just leave- “

“Breathe Cupcake,” Carmilla chuckled slightly when Laura rolled her eyes at the nickname “I guess it’d be alright if you joined me. I don’t want you trying to sneak back, getting caught and ratting me out. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t get caught on the way here.” She teased as Laura sat down next to her, relishing in the blush that began to creep up the other girl’s neck.

“Hey, my dad is a professor, you know. I’ve lived in this castle since I was 6, I know it like the back of my hand. Besides, if I were to somehow get caught I’d say I was on my way to visit my dad, and I definitely wouldn’t rat you out.” Laura felt her heart stop at the amused look Carmilla was giving her, but she ignored it. It was probably nothing, right?

“So, what brings you here, Creampuff? Just decided that it was the perfect time to go stargazing?” Carmilla said after a moment of silence passed between them.

“I don’t know, I just needed to get away from everything for a while. I love my dorm mates Clarke and Inayah and Blake, and of course, my dad is amazing, but sometimes they’re all too much for me, you know? Guess I just needed a break, and I mistakenly thought no one would be up here.” Laura hugged her pillow to her chest and slightly rested her chin on the top of it. “What about you?”

“Same thing, I guess. Just got a lot on my mind. Lafontaine is a great friend, but I really can’t deal with whatever weird experiment they’re conducting tonight.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” A moment of silence passes. “I mean I totally get it if you don’t and we barely know each other but I’m just saying that I’d totally listen if you needed to talk about what’s wrong cuz personally I’ve found that talking about your problems really helps and hey maybe I can help, you know?” Carmilla smirks as she watches another blush creep up Laura’s face, though if it’s from a lack of oxygen or embarrassment, she couldn’t tell.

“It’s so adorable when you ramble, cutie.” Carmilla grinned when the small brunette’s blush deepened. “It’s just…” Carmilla sighed, “there’s this girl I’m friends with, back in the muggle world. Her name is Elle. She lives next door and she’s been my best friend for years. She’s one of the best things I have and now she’s ignoring me and I don’t know why. I really should’ve seen this coming, though. She’s been acting strangely ever since she found out she was a squib and I was going to Hogwarts without her. I always knew she was upset about this, of course, but I hadn’t realised that she blames me for it. She hasn’t written back to me in days and even during the summer she was finding every excuse not to be around me. I screwed up our friendship and lost my best friend because I’m just a giant fuck up.” Carmilla leaned her head on the wall, staring up at the ceiling. While no tears fell, Laura could see her trying to blink them back.

“That’s stupid!” Laura blurted out in disbelief. “How can she blame you for it?! You didn’t do anything wrong and none of this was in your control, so you are SO not allowed to blame yourself for this. You are not a fuck up. If she treats you differently because you’re a witch and she isn’t then that’s on her, okay? She’s missing out on hell of a lot.” Laura huffed and hugged her pillow tighter, staring out at the stars to avoid Carmilla’s gaze.

“You’re really something else, Buttercup, you know that?” There was a twinge of affection in the Ravenclaw’s voice. A comfortable silence settles between them, both of them staring out at the stars.

“You really believe I’m not a fuck up?” Carmilla spoke after a few moments. Laura finally turned to her with a soft smile.

“Of course not! I know you have this whole ‘soulless, disaffected douchebag who hates everyone’ thing going, but you’re big old softie like the rest of us, aren’t you?” Carmilla faked an offended gasp.

“Never! I’m a big bad monster like everyone says I am!” Laura giggled and shook her head.

“I refuse to believe that for one second, Carm. Everyone was wrong about you. You’re pretty great.” Carmilla grinned and look down at her hands. “Have I just entered an alternate universe or did Carmilla Karnstein really just cracked an actual smile for me?” Carmilla rolled her eyes and jokingly bumped Laura’s shoulder with her own.

“You tell anyone that, I’ll hex you so good.” Laura laughed at the feeble threat.

“Right, we can’t have anyone knowing that Carmilla Karnstein is a good person and has human emotions.”

“Well yes, I do have a reputation to uphold, you know.” Carmilla chuckled. A voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother scolded her in the back of her mind for her vulnerability and how quickly she was letting the tiny Hufflepuff in. But there was just something about her. Carmilla couldn’t put her finger on it, she just felt strangely at ease with Laura, even if they’ve had a total of two actual conversations up until now.

“This is my favourite time of day.” Carmilla’s face was filled with wonder as she stared out into the world. “Everyone is asleep and the world is silent, and everything is blue. It’s gorgeous.” She turned to look at Laura and smiled. Laura was loosely hugging her yellow pillow, grinning back at the other girl.

“Hey, so I was wondering if you’d like to eat breakfast with me and a few friends?” Carmilla gave her an apprehensive look. “Laf and JP will be there! Come on, it’ll just be us, Laf, JP, Perry, and maybe Kirsch and Will.” The older girl sighed and shrugged.

“Alright Cupcake. I’ll be there.” Laura squealed with excitement and hugged Carmilla, before pulling away quickly. Her face flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry! I just got excited. We should probably start heading back before everyone starts waking up.” The pair scrambled to their feet and made their way down the stairs.

When they re-entered the Entrance Hall, neither of them wanted to part ways just yet.

“I can walk with you to your common room if you want.” Carmilla offered.

“Oh no, I can’t ask you to do that. It’s nowhere near Ravenclaw and you could get caught on the way back. Thank you, though. That was really sweet of you.” The girls smiled at each other for a moment longer before Laura pulled Carmilla into another hug. She pulled back before Carmilla had a chance to do anything. “I will see you at breakfast. Bye!” Carmilla watched as Laura practically skipped over to the staircase leading to the kitchens, obnoxiously yellow pillow still clutched in hand. The Ravenclaw chuckled to herself. This girl was going to be the death of her.


End file.
